Everything will be fine
by GSRFAN91
Summary: 19 messages grissom had left on saras phone but why wasnt she answering she was suppose to be in work...so grissom goes by to her apartment to see if she was okay....NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_my second fanfiction this just popped into my head_

_disclaimer i dont own a CSI i wish i did but hey you cant always get what you wish for._

**Everything will be fine**

"Sara its me grissom again, _where_ are you? The lab being trying to get hold off you your suppose to be on shift please get back to me bye"

Grissom hung up the phone; this was the 19th message he has left on Saras phone,

He was thinking where was she, she is never late.

"Grissom we have a db at the 5th avenue casino" Catherine said bringing grissom out of his thoughts.

"Okay cath ill meet you outside in 5 I got to grab my kit" grissom said his thoughts still on Sara.

"You still haven't got hold of Sara?" Catherine asked making grissom jump a little, he didn't think she was still there,

"No" grissom sighed defeated

"Why don't you pop round to her apartment and see if she's there, I can cope without you ill take Greg with me"

"Okay cath ill phone you if I have got any news" grissom said pleased by the fact he can see why Sara hasn't come into work.

Grissom walked out of his office and headed to his SUV in the LVPD car park, when he got in his car he hit redial on his phone and hoped Sara would answer this time

Hi you have reached Sara please leave a message after the tone beep

"Hey Sara im worried about you now im coming by to your apartment see you soon"

After he shut his phone he pulled out of the car park and started on the short journey to Saras apartment.

**TBC**

**_please leave a review 2nd chapter will be on very soon xx_**


	2. Chapter 2

Everything will be fine

**Everything will be fine**

**Chapter two**

He drove in to the apartment lock car park and noticed Saras navy blue SUV was still parked outside.

Grissom shut his car off and headed up to Saras apartment.

When he got on her floor he knew something was wrong.

He got to her front door and noticed it was forced open,

Instincts hit grissom and he went to his holster where his gun should be only to find it empty

_Damn_

He made a mental note to listen to brass when he tells him to carry his weapon.

Grissom entered the apartment and noticed a sign of disturbance,

"Sara!" Grissom shouted but with no answer he carried on through to the sitting room that's when he notice blood leading to the bedroom.

"Sara" grissom yelled again "Sara its grissom please answer me"

He moved forward to the bedroom and saw Sara naked on her bed

"Oh my god Sara, Sara please wake up" grissom pleads while running other to her side.

Hgrissom flipped his phone and called brass

"Brass I want an ambulance and the whole graveyard shit at Saras apartment now she has been attacked!"

And without brass getting a word in edges ways grissom shut his phone and checked for a pulse,

When he found a faint pulse he's heart missed a beat

_Who hurt you Sara _grissom thought

Grissom went in to the bathroom and got a towel to cover Sara up before the team came in the last thing she needs is the whole team to see her naked he thought.

Moment's later brass and the EMTs came running in to Sara's bedroom.

TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

Everything will be fine

**Chapter 3**

"What the hell happened here" Brass said concern in his voice

"Brass all cases are put on hold this is the 1st priority I want everyone on the team on this around the clock till we fine the bastard who did this" yelled Grissom

"We are taken Sara to dessert palms hospital" the EMT said to no one in particular

"Okay am going with her" Grissom stated and looking at brass

"Go I will tell the team" Brass said understanding why Grissom wanted to go with Sara he was the only one who knew Grissom loved her.

"What the hell happened here?" Warrick said entering Sara's apartment

"Is Sara okay?" Greg asked on the verge of tears.

When Warrick, Greg, Nick and Catherine was all in the sitting room Brass cleared his throat,

"We don't know what happened here Grissom said all of you will be on this case you work around the clock to find the bastard who did this to Sara

Guys she's in a bad state she has been taking to dessert palms hospital" Brass said looking at the floor he didn't want to look in Greg's eyes as he was practically sobbing now

"Where's Grissom" Catherine asked

Brass raised his head to Catherine and said " Grissom has gone with Sara to the hospital"

Catherine nodded then turned to the team "right guys come on we want to know who did this don't we so warrick you are with me in the bedroom, Greg you get the living room and Nick you process the kitchen and door"cathrine said trying to stay professional for all the teams sake

Nick, Greg and Warrick all nodded and set of the get to work.

TBC Please review

_xxx_


	4. Chapter 4

Everything will be fine

**Everything will be fine**

Chapter 4

"Sara sidle" doctor young said in the waiting room

Grissom jumped from his seat ad followed the doctor to outside Sara's room.

"How is shedoctor?2 grissom said worry etched in his voice

"She's stable, she ahs lost a lot of blood so we had to give her a blood transfusion she's pretty banged up she has a broken arm,

3 broken ribs,

Head trauma and a lot of bruising to her upper body but she should be okay we will have to keep her in for a week or so" doctor young explained

"Well she is asleep now and pretty drugged up but Okay you can see her for a little while"

Grissom thanked the doctor and quietly entered Saras room

In the room grissom could only hear the beeping of the heart monitor tears was welling in his eyes but he tried to push them back

_Have to be strong for Sara_

Grissom sat on the chair closest to Saras bed and took hold of her had and held itr and watched her sleep

Tears started to fall down his cheeks 

Grissom lowed his head and started to sob quietly.

A movement on the bed brought Grissom to look up right into to Saras scared eyes.

TBC

I know its not long but the next chapter will be on later

_Thanks for the reviews_

_Xx_


	5. Chapter 5

Everything will be fine

**Everything will be fine**

Chapter 5

The team had collected all the evidence from Sara's apartment and was now at the lab all huddled around Wendy in the DNA lab while she was processing the fingerprints and hairs found in Saras sitting room and bedroom.

"We have a match to…Sara"

Jesus Wendy just don't tell us unless it's not Sara" Greg stressed

"Hey man calm down we are all upset about Sara but no need to take it out on Wendy" nick said while putting his hand on gregs shoulder to calm him down

"Besides we know Sara is going to be fine, brass phoned me and says she is stable, I have to go after we are done here to process her" Catherine said while her eyes never left the computer screen.

"Hey guys" Wendy said quietly the guys hardly heard

"We have a match to Joe keeling"

Keeling…keeling hey I know him!" Greg yelled

"Alright Greg how you know him?" warrick asked

"Me and Sara was on a domestic abuse case a couple of weeks ago, Sara got pissed off by him and started yelling at him and telling him she will put him behind bars!" Greg explained

"I remember keeling vowed to Sara he will get her back"

Did you close the case" nick asked still shocked to here Sara yelled at a suspect

"No insufficient evidence" Greg said sadly

"Brass"

Everyone turned around to see Catherine on the phone

" I need a warrant on a Joe keeling…."

"Yes he's DNA and fingerprints were found at the scene…"

"Yes it was on e of saras cases…"

Okay thanks bye"

"Right brass is going to meet us at keeling's place with the warrant" Catherine explained

"I wont be going with you I have to go to the hospital to process Sara, phone me on a update okay guys"

Catherine pleaded

"Okay cath don't worry we going to get him, " Nick said while following Greg and warrick out of the DNA lab

TBC Chapter 6 will be up soon 


	6. Chapter 6

Everything will be fine

**Everything will be fine**

Chapter 6

"Why were you crying gil?"Sara said quietly

"I was scared Sara oh Sara am so happy you are okay" grissom said in-between sobs

"Hey am here aren't I " Sara said to reassure grissom

"Sara what happened there all I saw was blood all over who did this?" grissom asked but before she could answer grissom cell phoned.

Grissom flipped it up and held a finger to Sara to indicate for 1 minute

Sara nodded

"Grissom"

"Hey griss we have a suspect Joe keeling brass and the guys are going over to his apartment now"

"Thanks cath"

"I'll be there in 5 minutes I have to process Sara okay"

"Okay bye"

Grissom flipped the phone down and took Saras hand in his again 

"Honey cath will be here in 5 minutes she has to process you is that okay?"

Grissom didn't want Sara to be processed but knew they had to put the son of a bitch behind bars

"Its okay griss" Sara said tears welling in her eyes

"Griss it was Joe keeling"

"Oh honey we know his fingerprints was all over you apartment" grissom said in concern 

Sara turned away to face out the window 

"He raped me gil," Sara sobbed

Grissom fears was confirmed he thought she would have got sexually assaulted but didn't want to believe it

"Oh honey im so sorry " grissom started to sob again

"Hey guys"

Sara and grissom turned to see Catherine leaning on the doorframe with her kit by her side and a sympathetic look on her face

_I have always hated sympathetic looks _Sara thought

"Hey cath"Sara managed ti say between sobs

"How are you holding up?" Catherine knew what was a stupid question but she has never really been good in these situations

"Im ok I suppose" Sara said while trying to sit up,

Grissom helped Sara into a comfortable sitting position and then headed to the door when he got to the door he turned round and said, "ill be outside okay ill give you some privacy"

"Thanks" Sara and Catherine said in unison, with that grissom left the room and shut the door

"Sara im going to scrape underneath your finger nails okay," Catherine said knowing that Sara knew the drill bust she felt uncomfortable processing her friend.

2okay cath" Sara said not looking at cath but at grissom through the window of the door

_A few minutes later_

"Okay got nail scrapings now im going to have to do a SAT kit if you don't want me to do it I can get someone else "Catherine said making sure Sara understood.

"Cath id rather have you did it" Sara said still crying

Catherine pulled the curtain around the bed and started to process Sara further

_Few minutes later_

Cath turned round put all the evidence she had got and placed it in her kit

And pulled the curtain back 

"Do you want to talk to me about it" cath asked knowing that Sara wont talk to her but only gil but she asked just to make sure

"No cath thanks for everything"

Sara said within barley a whisper

And with that cath headed to the door before she left she turned round to face Sara and said "get better and don't worry we are going to get the son of a bitch who did this to you"cath walked out of the room and headed toward grissom 

"Go look after her griss she needs you"

Cath said sadly

"Thanks cath keep me informed"

Catherine said while walking back to see Sara.

TBC

_**Chapter 7 will be up shortly**_


	7. Chapter 7

Everything will be fine

**Everything will be fine**

**Chapter 7**

"Joe keeling open the door we know you're in there," yelled brass

They was no answer so brass called over two officers to knock the door down

"LVPD" yelled brass

Nick saw keeling trying to escape out of an open window

Nick ran other grabbed Joe by his shoulders and through him onto the floor

"You son of a bitch" yelled nick

"Okay nick we got him, come on let go "

Brass said trying to get nick to release his hold on keeling,

When nick finally agreed with brass, brass slapped the handcuffs on keeling

"You nicked," snarled brass in to the suspect ear

_The interrogation room_

"Why am I here " smirked keeling

"You know why you're here"

We found you r hair and fingerprints all other Sara sidles apartment care to explain" brass said with frustration

"I told that bitch I would get her back" laughed Joe

"Well guess what you are going to rot in jail," snarled brass

Catherine walked into the interrogation room and whispered to brass

"We have Joes sperm we got him brass"

Brass motioned to the two cops at the door to take keeling

"Take this bastard out of my site" brass said angrily

Before keeling got out of the interrogation room he turned to brass 

"You couldn't tell miss side she was pretty good," laughed Joe

"You are a bastard get him out of my site before I do something I wont regret" yelled brass

_Last chapter will be up very soon_

_Xxx_


	8. Chapter 8

_sorry it took a while to post this chapter i had some stuff on_

**Everything will be fine**

**Chapter 8**

"Sara you want to tell me what happened?" said grissom after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence

Sara couldn't face grissom so she turned to face the window

" I was making some coffee and Joe keeling banged the door down and came at me" Sara sobbed

" I tried to fight him of but he was to strong so I tried to scream but then he put his hand on my mouth and started punching me yelling bitch" grissom hand tightened around Sara's to tell her to carry on and to let her know shes safe.

"He kept hitting me and hitting me and for a moment I thought I was going to die" Sara stopped talking and started to sob uncontrollably

"Its okay honey your safe now" grissom said trying to calm her

"When I though that was it" Sara carried on

"He got hold of my hair and dragged me to my bedroom and raped me" she couldn't talk anymore with all the sobbing she was doing.

Grissom didn't know what to do so he just kept silent and gave her convert though holding her hand i have_ never really been_ _good at these things_ he thought.

"He finished and then punched me and that's all I can remember I guess that's when I feel unconscious" Sara forced this last sentence out to get this over and done with

Grissom got up and hugged Sara as tightly as he can without hurting her.

" I don't want to go home Gil," Sara sobbed into grissom chest which shocked grissom because he wasn't expecting her to say anything else.

"Then come home with me," he said sympathetically

Sara looked into his ocean blue eyes and knew he meant it

"Thank you grissom" Sara said with fresh tears falling down her cheeks.

"Honey im never going to leave you im not letting go" with that he kissed her lightly on the forehead

They laid there on the hospital bed in each other arms for more then an hour when grissoms phone started to ring

"Grissom" grissom answered annoyed that they disturbed him and Sara

"Hey griss how is she" brass asked

"She's okay," answered grissom

"Well I thought id let you know we have got Joe keeling he confessed"

Brass said proudly

"Thank you brass bye" grissom said with a small smile

He flipped his phone down and returned to Sara's bed

"So you got him," Sara asked

"Yes honey he's going to rot in jail for what he did to you" grissom assured her

"Thank you griss for everything" Sara said with a small smile

"Sara everything's going to be fine from now on I promise "with that said grissom laid back down on the bed and pulled Sara in and whispered in her ear  
"I love you Sara"

"I love you to Gil"Sara whispered before falling into a light sleep

Grissom just lay there with a smile across his face

_Yes everything's going to be just fine_

**The end**

_Please review and tell me what you think_

_Thank you for all the reviews xxx_


End file.
